


Missed Signals

by Nevermore_red



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore_red/pseuds/Nevermore_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa, after years of helping Stannis with Shireen, has found her breaking point. But maybe that breaking point is the beginning of something better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Signals

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stansa fic after months of devouring everything this ship had to offer. I'm officially hooked, even though I never thought I'd want Sansa with anyone other than Sandor, but this I like. But, then again, I ship all the ships :)

Stannis pulled his car into the drive and shut off his engine. For a long while, he sat in the drivers seat and stared at the little red Fiat next to his Land Rover. It had graced his driveway more times than he could count in the last five years. It was only the last year that he had felt the rush of...something he'd rather not contemplate when he seen it parked there.

Rubbing his temples, he pulled the keys from the ignition and headed to the house, the early morning sun just creeping over the horizon. Dropping his keys next to hers in the bowl in the foyer, he kicked her tall leather boots further out of the way so he wouldn't trip over them.

It wasn't often he spent the entire night away for work. Since he and Selyse divorced some ten years ago, he had made it a point to be at home more so Shireen wouldn't feel completely abandon after her mother signed away all her rights. Back then, Shireen had only been three. He had to hire a nanny back then, but Marya had helped often. That was also how _she_ came to be here. Five years previously, after having asked Catelyn Stark how she attained quality help with her two youngest children, Sansa had offered her services, stating she would love helping with Shireen and needed the extra money now that she was at university.

Her occasional weekend help had turned into Sansa taking Shireen to tennis lessons every Tuesday and helping tutor her when she needed help with History. Sansa had also self appointed herself as the person to take Shireen school clothes shopping every year after Shireen made the comment at a pool party at Roberts that Marya always took her to 'the old lady places.' Sansa had gently scolded her for being ungrateful, then offered to take her to all the 'chic and in style' places.

Stannis was eternally grateful that Sansa had been there when Shireen had reached that point that all girls eventually reached, because the hells if Stannis knew how to talk to her about tampons and bodily changes and hormones. Stannis didn't understand all that himself. And had no desire to learn.

Figuring both girls were likely still asleep, as it was just after six in the morning, he quietly made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water when he pulled up short.

Sansa was standing at the counter, her back to him. Her hair was down and tangled with sleep as she flipped a pancake on the griddle. She wore a pair of cotton shorts, the legs of which were just visible under the hem of the too large shirt she wore. _His_ shirt, if he was seeing things right. It was a KLU shirt that he wore when working out or running. Seeing her in it, barefoot and cooking in his kitchen in the early morning had his heart hammering in his chest and his lower stomach tightening.

It wasn't the first time he'd had that reaction to her. Several times over the years he'd responded as such. Sansa was, after all, undeniably beautiful. But something had shifted in the last year. It was no longer an objective observation that she was beautiful. He found himself actually missing her when she wasn't around. She was funny and sweet, and so wonderful with Shireen that it made his chest ache. He wasn't so certain he and Shireen had as close a relationship as she and Sansa had. Aside from those things, she was smart, terribly so, and loyal and committed. Having the Stark last name meant she could have lived comfortably the rest of her life without having to lift a finger. Instead, she'd put herself through university and now, at the age of 27, had finished with her mastery in education. He was proud of her, of the things she accomplished in life as well as her quiet inner strength. She could be carefree and silly when playing with Shireen or teasing Stannis, but she was serious when needed and didn't take her responsibilities lightly. Even responsibilities that weren't hers, like caring for Shireen, or making certain he had clean clothes and a stocked pantry.

He hadn't made a noise that he knew of as he watched her now, but she suddenly turned around, her eyes wide and spatula raised like she might beat him with it.

"Stannis." she let out a gust of breath, her arm falling. "You startled me. I wasn't expecting you for another few hours at least."

"Oberyn offered me a ride home in his jet once the deal was closed." he explained. "I was able to get back sooner."

"So it went well, then?" she asked, turning back to her pancakes and pouring more batter onto the griddle.

"Robert wasn't there, so it went perfectly." Stannis moved further into the kitchen and pulled a glass from the cabinet.

"There's a pitcher of lemon water already in the icebox." she said over her shoulder. "Would you like some pancakes, or will you want one of your bagels?"

"I ate on the jet." he opened the icebox and pulled out the pitcher of water and poured himself a glass. Closing the door, he leaned back against the counter across from her and watched her for a moment.

"You're wearing my shirt." he pointed out. Sansa looked down at herself like she couldn't remember what she was wearing, then her cheeks tinged pink. _Odd_.

"I, uh, forgot to pack a nightshirt."

Stannis cocked his head to the side. Sansa wasn't one for stuttering. She also wasn't one for lying, but he got the feeling she wasn't speaking true right now.

"I'll wash it and put it back before I leave."

Stannis thought about calling her out on her lie. He couldn't fathom why she would be lying about such a thing, though, so maybe he was wrong. Indeed he wasn't all that good at reading women. Even at 42 their subtleties and intricacies confused him as much as they did when he was an adolescent.

"Is Shireen still sleeping?"

Sansa snorted softly at that. "That girl would sleep until noon if you let her."

"A habit she needs to break."

"Don't be too harsh, Stannis." Sansa finished off the pancakes and piled them into a stack on her plate before shutting off the griddle. "She's a teenager. I can remember having the ability to sleep half the day without trouble when I was her age."

Stannis had trouble remembering when he was 13. It was around that time that his parents had died and he had his childhood abruptly yanked away from him.

"I will not raise a lazy child." Stannis finished his water while Sansa made her way to the island bar and sat down to eat. "She is to be up by nine at the latest. You know my rules."

"Aye aye Captain." she smiled cheekily as she poured far too much maple syrup over her pancakes.

Stannis never knew how to respond to her joking, though he did enjoy it when she did. "I'm going to shower and change."

"Won't you be going to bed?" she asked before putting a bite into her mouth. Stannis tried not to linger on the way her lips wrapped around her fork.

"No." he cleared his throat and sat his empty glass in the sink. "I have to email Robert the final paperwork. And Renly needs me to revise paperwork for the Manderly merger."

"You know what they say about all work and no play?" She grinned at him.

"It makes Stannis a dull boy." he rolled his eyes as he undid his tie. "Yes, I've been told before."

"I don't think you're a dull boy." she said cheerfully. "A bit grumpy and scowly most of the time, but you're rather interesting. And very, _very_ far from being a mere boy."

Stannis paused in the act of pulling his tie free of his shirt, his eyes locked with Sansa's bright blue ones. She had an odd sort of smile on her face, one that she'd given him a few times before, but one he could never distinguish. And her cheeks were a soft rose.

"Scowly is not a word, Sansa." he finally said, quickly undoing the button at his neck as his shirt suddenly felt like it was choking him.

"I think it is." she argued teasingly. "And I think it describes you well, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Scowling."

Stannis narrowed his eyes at her, then started to leave the kitchen. "I'll be in my office after I shower. Finish your breakfast and then feel free to leave."

"Are you certain you don't want me to stay a few hours longer so you can get some sleep?"

"I don't need sleep. I need to finish up my work. And Shireen is old enough to fend for herself should I happen to need a nap. I just don't like leaving her overnight."

Sansa frowned, setting her fork down and standing. She rounded the island to stand in front of him, a serious expression on her pretty face. Stannis tried to tamp down the rise in his pulse and breathing rate. But he could feel the warmth coming off of her, and smell the lemon and mint scent coming from her hair, mixed with the musk of his body wash coming from his shirt she wore.

"You are not a machine, Stannis." she said firmly. "You are a human. And humans need sleep. They're allowed to take breaks from work. They're allowed to find enjoyment in their families and their friends."

"What friends?" he snapped, taking a step away from her so he could uncloud his mind. "Davos is the only one I have and he's off in Volantis with his wife."

A little furrow appeared between Sansa's brows. "What about me?" she asked. "What am I?"

"A girl I pay to help with my daughter." he hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but he rarely put much thought into the tone of his voice. Sansa seemed frozen for a moment, her lips parted slightly. She stared at him for a long time, something in her gaze making him feel uncomfortable. He had a niggling feeling it was guilt that was churning in his stomach and that the shadow that had dulled her eyes was hurt. Quickly, she recovered. A mask of bland emotion overtaking her features and she smiled politely at him.

"Of course." she nodded. "I overstepped. I apologize."

Turning on her bare heel, she gathered her half eaten pancakes and started scraping them into the rubbish bin. When she opened the dishwasher, Stannis left the kitchen, feeling like there was something he should have said, but wasn't entirely sure what it was.

After showering and changing, he went to his office and started going through his email. Most of it was the usual. Business partners and colleagues. A few from Robert and the ever annoying cat videos that Renly insisted on sending him.

And then there was one from Melisandre Asshai.

Stannis rolled his eyes before clicking on it and reading the message. He had met Melisandre at a business meeting almost a year ago. She had showed an immediate interest in him, though he couldn't fathom why. His gut instinct told him it was a ruse and Stannis hated nothing more than false emotion. Her email was asking him to meet up at a local bar. She had made the request several times before and Stannis had always said no.

Maybe he should go. Maybe that would be how to push Sansa Stark out of his mind. Every man had needs, and he hadn't seen to his need with anything other than his own hand since his divorce from Selyse. That was probably where this infatuation with Sansa was coming from.

He clicked on the reply icon and was thinking of how to word his reply when a soft knock came to his open door. He looked up to find Sansa standing there, her hair in a pony tail and wearing her own clothes again. When she smiled at him his stomach fluttered and his blood sang in a way that the indisputably attractive Melisandre had never been able to make it do.

"Are you busy?" she asked politely.

"Just answering an email."

"Oh, yeah?" she came in and sat at the leather wingback in front of his desk. "All work again?"

"No, actually." he looked at the blinking cursor on the screen. "A woman I know asked me out on a date."

Sansa was silent for so long that he looked back at her. She was staring at him with her mouth slightly open and her face seemed paler than normal. Stannis furrowed his brow at her. "Sansa?"

Her mouth snapped shut and she swallowed hard. "Are you going to say yes?" she tried to sound casual about it, but there was something strained in her voice.

Stannis continued watching her cautiously. "I'm considering it."

Her chest heaved slightly at that, her eyes falling away from his face. He thought maybe he seen her bottom lip tremble, but she took it between her teeth too soon to be sure. Her reaction was as disconcerting as it was confusing.

"Is she someone I know, perhaps?"

"No. I met her at a business meeting a while back." he tilted his head to the side to see her face better. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." she said a little too quickly, a too bright and seemingly forced smile on her face. "So, when's the big night?"

"Big night?"

"The date."

"Oh. I don't know." he looked back at his computer. The prospect of going out with Melisandre seeming far less appealing at the moment. "I'm still not certain I'll accept."

"Why wouldn't you?" There was something odd in her tone. Something almost desperate.

"I hardly know her. And I haven't been on a date with a woman in a very, very long time."

Her smile this time seemed genuine, if not a little sad. "I'm sure you'd do lovely on a date, Stannis. You are far more charming than you realize."

Stannis felt his face heat a bit at that. No, he really didn't want to go out with Melisandre at all.

"You think I should say yes?"

Sansa smiled that fake bright smile again, but she couldn't hold it for long before she was frowning a little. "Do you want to go out with her? Do you think she would make you happy? That you two would have a good time together?"

"That's quite a few questions, Sansa."

"They're important questions, Stannis." she stood up then. "Think about it and decide. If you can say yes to those three questions, then you should. You deserve to be happy, Stannis. You deserve enjoyment and a good time."

She had been gone from his office for several minutes before he realized he hadn't paid her for last night.

-

The next afternoon he and Shireen were setting together in the entertainment room, as they did most Sunday afternoons, watching reruns of old TV shows. They were halfway through the episode when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, dad." Shireen said before he could stand up.

"I'll pause this until you get back." he hit the pause button on the remote, then pulled out his phone and scrolled through his emails while he waited for her to return. He made it a point to keep his phone put away on Sundays when he was with Shireen, but it didn't hurt when she wasn't currently with him.

"Dad!" Shireen shouted from down the hall and Stannis grimaced. He didn't like her yelling like that. Rising from his place on the sofa, he made his way downstairs and to the foyer. He stopped at the tile when he seen Sansa standing next to his daughter at the door.

"Sansa? What is it?" He mentally tracked his schedule. Was there something he was supposed to be at that he'd forgotten? But Sansa had a key. She wouldn't have rang the doorbell had she been expected.

"There's something I need to talk with you about." she looked down at Shireen, who was also facing him. "Alone, please."

"Shireen, go back upstairs." he told his daughter. "You can finish the show without me."

Shireen looked between the two of them before nodding. "Alright."

Stannis watched her ascend the stairs before turning back to Sansa. He opened his mouth to ask what this was all about, but she spoke before he could.

"Don't go." her words were said in a rush and he realized for the first time since looking at her that she seemed flustered.

"I hadn't made a move to leave." he pointed out.

"No." she shook her head and gave a frustrated sound. "Don't go on the date. With that woman."

Stannis scowled harder in suspicion. Did Sansa know something about Melisandre that he didn't? "Why?"

"Because I don't want you to." she said quickly, running a hand through her hair. "Because I can't _stand_ the thought of you with another woman. Because if you're going to go out with any woman, I want it to be me."

Stannis was aware he probably looked like an idiot with his mouth hanging open and a look of shock on his face. But it wasn't as if he could help it at the moment with all that she'd just said.

"It might seem sudden to you, but it isn't." Sansa went on, unperturbed by his stunned silence. "I've been crazy about you for a while now, I just didn't want to tell you. I didn't want to mess up what we had between us. And if you didn't share my feelings, then I also would lose the relationship I have with Shireen. I wasn't willing to do that, but I realize I can't do it." she gave him a pleading look as she took a breath.

"I can't watch you be with another woman. So I'm telling you and if that means I can't work for you anymore, then that's fine. I hope you can allow me to still spend time with Shireen, though."

He was silent for a long time, his mind chugging slowly, picking apart what she'd said and looking for any hint of deception, any way he could be misunderstanding her and hearing what he wanted.

"Stannis, please." to his horror, unshed tears brimmed her pretty blue eyes. "Say something."

He managed to unhinge his jaw then. "I didn't accept."

"What?"

"The date with Melisandre, I didn't accept. I said no."

For the first time since she'd shown up, a hint of smile curled her lips. "You said no."

"I just said that."

Sansa laughed lightly, a hand wiping at her cheek. "Why? Tell me why you said no."

"She makes me uneasy. I don't trust her." Sansa's smile faltered and Stannis realized he was going to have to be more honest with her than that. "And she is not you."

"No." she smiled again. "She isn't me. Does that make a difference to you?"

"Of course." he snapped. "If I'm going to bloody well make a complete fool of myself for a woman, it will be over someone I actually care about."

Her smile widened. "And you care about me?"

"Don't be daft, Sansa. That is what I'm saying, and you know it."

"Apologies, then." she sighed, then bit her bottom lip again. "Would you mind terribly if I kissed you now?"

"Are you asking permission?"

"No, just making certain that it isn't an unwelcomed advance."

"It would not be...unwelcome."

He wondered if her cheeks hurt to smile that wide. "Good." she crossed over to stand in front of him and placed her hands on his chest, one hand over his racing heart. He swallowed hard as he looked down at her. She'd never been so close before and he drank in the sight of her. Skin of snow, eyes of water, and hair of fire. _Gods_ , she was lovely.

"You'll have to bend down if I am to reach you properly. You're quite tall."

Awkwardly and slowly, Stannis tipped his head further down until her nose brushed against his. She took his face in her hands, fingers curling around his jawline and caressing just below his ears. Angling her head to the side, she skimmed her nose against his again, then went on tip toe and pressed her mouth to his. She was soft and warm and his eyes drifted closed as he pressed his lips harder against hers. The kiss was chaste and simple, and he belatedly realized he should do something more with his hands then let them hang limply at his sides, but then she was pulling away slowly.

He felt himself follow her as she went back flatfooted, chasing her mouth with his. Bringing one hand up behind her head, he pulled her back into him, kissing her how he had been wanting to for so long. He hadn't kissed anyone in so long, he thought maybe he'd forgotten how, but his lips moved without his conscious effort, molding against hers, taking her bottom lip into his mouth. His tongue skimmed it softly, just a light brush of the tip, but she opened on a gasp and he took full advantage, dipping in to taste her.

Citrus and mint. Just like her hair smelt.

Hooking his free arm around her waist, he tugged her body against his as he continued to devour her mouth, delighting when her tongue dueled with his with the same amount of desire and passion as he felt. There was some dim part of his mind that told him his back would be killing him once they were finished with how he was bending over to reach her, but he figured picking her up and slamming her against the wall was a little too much for their first kiss, especially since Shireen was just upstairs. Finally he pulled away by small degrees, dropping smaller kisses to her mouth as he straightened up, but didn't release her. He couldn't bring himself to physically let her go.

A lazy smile graced her features as her eyes fluttered open. "Mmm." she hummed. "That was far better than I was expecting."

"You expected it to be bad?" he lifted a brow at her, only half teasing.

"No, I expected it to be wonderful."

"And it wasn't?"

"No." she smiled more and shook her head, one hand tracing the line of his jaw. "It was...epic."

"Epic?" he repeated.

"I just said that, didn't I?" she asked in a mock gravelly voice he thought was supposed to be an imitation of his own.

"It's about time." Shireen's voice, not having been expected, made Stannis jump guiltily away from Sansa.

"Excuse me, young lady?" he tried to adopt his displeased fatherly voice, but couldn't quiet manage it.

"I said it's about time." she smiled at him, then at Sansa before coming back to him. "Davos said you'd never make a move. I said it was inevitable."

"You and Davos talked about my love life?"

"No, we talked about your lack of one." Shireen gave him a cheeky grin. "And we made a bet. One that I won."

"Sorry, Shireen." Sansa cut in. "But I think Davos won this one. Your father never made a move."

"But," her face fell a bit. "Weren't you two kissing?"

"That is absolutely non of your business." Stannis growled.

"It is when you do it in plain sight." Shireen argued.

"Yes," Sansa placed a hand on his forearm while looking at his daughter. "We were kissing. But I had to make the first move. Your father is far too much of a gentleman sometimes."

Stannis scoffed. He'd never been called a gentleman a day in his life. The look on Shireen's face said she was thinking the same thing.

"We will endeavor to not be so public with our affections in the future."

"Speak for yourself." Sansa whispered beside him, bringing about his scowl. She merely batted her lashes at him.

"So there's going to be future affections?" Shireen asked while bouncing on the bottom step.

"Again, that is none of your business." he flushed hotly, horrified at having this conversation with his daughter.

"I think she's just curious if there will be an 'us' in the future." To judge from Sansa's questioning gaze, she was wondering the same.

"Yes." he said without hesitation. "But no more in the entryway while my _nosey_ daughter is around to see." he shot Shireen a pointed look and she managed to look chastised. If only a little.

"Are you alright with this, Shireen?" Sansa asked gently and Shireen gave her the most unbelieving look imaginable.

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting ages for you two to realize you fancy each other."

"Don't be overly dramatic. We haven't even known each other for 'ages'." Stannis grumbled, but neither of his girls seemed to take notice.

"I'm so happy to hear that." Sansa told her.

"I have to go call Davos." Shireen announced abruptly, rushing up the stairs before Stannis could stop her.

"So," Sansa took his hand in hers and laced their fingers together. "You say no more affections in the entryway while Shireen can see, but what about your office behind closed doors?" she pressed herself against his front and toyed with the top button of his polo.

"I think," he swallowed thickly. "That would be acceptable."

"Yeah?" she tilted her head up to look at him, her cheeks flushing. "What if it's the sort of affections that end up with me bent over your desk and _affectionately_ calling out your name?"

Stannis growled low in his throat as he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to will himself not to throw her over his shoulder and do just that.

"I'd want you sitting on the desk." he rasped, his free hand gripping her hip rather hard. "Facing me, so I could watch your face as I take you."

Sansa's face went even more flushed, her breath catching. "Stannis Baratheon has a dirty mouth." she chuckled a little breathlessly. "I'm glad I didn't know that before. I don't think I would have gotten a decent nights sleep then."

Stannis hadn't realized he was talking dirty. He was just telling her what he wanted. But if she liked it, he supposed he could keep doing it.

"And if you plan on being vocal when I'm inside of you, we should wait until Shireen is asleep."

A shiver caused her to tremble slightly in his arms. "I suppose I can wait." she licked her lips. "If you give me one more kiss to hold me over."

"We're still in the entryway." he argued, but still found himself bending down to her as she rose up on her toes. He kept the kiss simple this time, a gentle action with only a hint of his tongue sneaking into her mouth to gently stroke hers.

"Mmm." she hummed again. "Maybe I need one more."

"Greed is an unattractive quality." he chided her, but did drop a kiss to her cheek.

"Fine, but I think I should be offered Sainthood for my patience."

"I can offer an evening watching black and white TV shows with my daughter and me."

Sansa smiled brightly and grasped his hand a little tighter as she started towards the stairs. "It's a date."

Stannis thought to argue. He could do better for a date, especially with her, but at the last second bit his tongue. She was teasing, he realized. He was starting to be able to pick up her subtleties. At least somewhat.

He'd give her a real first date later. Perhaps a date that would end in her screaming his name _affectionately_.

Now he just needed to figure out how to make a woman scream. Thankfully he had invested in the best firewall protection available on his computer. He could do a bit of browsing later. Maybe even read one of those smutty novels with the half dressed men and women in ridiculous pose with each other that Myrcella had given Shireen that he'd confiscated.

After all, there had to be a reason why women read them so often. And he was fairly certain it wasn't the plot.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
